The present disclosure relates to coils for non-contact power transmission systems for use in, for example, charging electric propulsion vehicles such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles.
In a conventional non-contact power supply system, each of its power supplier and power receiver includes a coil comprised of a core, and a wire wound around the core. In such a so-called “double-side winding” system formed by winding a wire around a core is believed to be greatly tolerable about horizontal misalignment or variation in a vertical gap length between the power supplier and the power receiver. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-50127.)